


HE THICC

by 1JettaPug



Series: Axel Walker's Sex Quest [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Am Is A Great Time For Writing, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Chains, Cock Rings, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rare Pairings, Real Life Tho He'd Snap Axel In Half Easily, Rough Sex, Sex for Favors, Villains, let's be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: “Ooo... Ohhhh, oh my god... This is sooooooooo getting posted on my blog.” Axel managed to gasp.





	HE THICC

**Author's Note:**

> ~I have no idea what I'm doing anymore~ Not a clue~ La, la, la, something, something...
> 
> Okay, so y'all know that thing you write at 3 am and don't recall writing the next morning? Yeah, this is that thing... AND I have no clue as to _WHY_. ...Maybe my mind is telling me to ship Axel with every Batman Rogue... maybe.
> 
> Either way, enjoy the ship I call 'Banker'.

He had sought him out for this, had asked- no, begged- for this. 

True, it was certainly not the strangest job that he was ever requested for... But, Bane had to say, it was the first time someone made the request of _him_ to be _rough_ with them. Hard, and fast. To keep it as if he were in the middle of a brawl, he was told.

He was a little surprised by how the little Trickster kept it very simple and serious for much he was willing to give him. Bane didn't want his money- he wanted favors that he could use to his own benefit down the road. He thought that if the young man owed him, then he would have gone all the way instead of simply requesting one evening alone. 

What shocked him even more than that was that Axel didn't want to waste time on picking a safe word, claiming that there would be no way in heaven or hell that he'd make Bane stop for a second. 

Bane made him pick one, regardless. He had never purposely mistreated one of his lovers, and he didn't plan on starting on a boy that barely counted as a man.

Twenty was what he told him. He didn't hardly look it with that babyface, but he knew by his criminal record that he was definitely thrown into these American prisons multiple times. The soft hearted fools wouldn't have thrown a boy in there with those brutes unless he was old enough here, he thought briefly. 

He released a deep breath. His eyes flickered down towards the Trickster's bound body. 

"Safe word?"

"Trucos." Tricks. He found it amusing the little villain thought to use the Spanish word for it. Perhaps, he thought that during the heat of the moment that he wouldn't be able to understand any language but the one of his native tongue. He would be very foolish to assume that though, and Bane knew he wasn't as thick as he lead others to believe. He needed only a simple look at those blue eyes behind the domino mask he dawned to tell him that this young man had many skills and talents that could rival even himself. What he was doing wasting such talents on petty crimes and speedy heroes, Bane did not know. But it was not his place to question him since Axel sought _him_ out.

Besides, he thought, now was not the time for such questions. Now was the time for actions.

"Good, good." He said, drinking in the sight before him once more. Axel had requested to be tied up with chains, to have a ring around his cock, and he wanted to take all him, fast and hard, with no foreplay, just a quick prep and go.

Bane certainly didn't deny him that, and happily tied Axel up and made it so he couldn't ejaculate. Watching him squirm as he worked was entertaining and hot. He didn't think he'd ever seen any of his previous lovers ever get as excited as quickly as Axel. The young man was much more of a pervert than he first took him for. It certainly didn't help that he begged that Bane keep his mask on for the entire event, said it made things more interesting.

He gripped Axel's hips, and picked him up easily. In a second, Axel was flipped over onto his knees, the chains wrapping his body rattling loudly thanks to the motion, and his face being smooshed uncomfortably into the hard pillow.

"C'mon, big guuuy~" he crooned, softly. "Let's get this started already~! Pound me so hard I see my life flash before my eyes! Hmm, but if that happens, then could I at least skip middle school... how awkward to see that again. Yeeesh... Oh, hey, can we live stream this, btw?"

Even with a mask covering his face- even without looking back at all- Axel could simply feel the unimpressed expression on Bane's face.

"...No? Okay, but I'm not making any promises about not tweeting this or posting stuff on my tumblr."

"Shut up already." Bane told him as he leaned over him, pressing a large amount of his weight onto his back. Axel actually shut his trap, and lifted his hips a bit higher to push up against Bane's body. Bane undid his pants and pushed them down, and then let his cock slide between the cheeks of Axel's ass. Thrusting slowly, he moved back and forth for a moment or two, before reaching over to grab a half empty bottle of lube. He'd already prepared the Trickster a bit earlier, so he slathered his cock with the cold substance, peeled the young man's cheeks apart, and then pushed the head of his dick in.

With a quick, hard motion, Bane slammed forward, pushing all of himself in as far as he could go. A gluttonous moan and shriek filled the air as Axel's entire body shuddered, accommodating to the thick size of what had just entered him. 

"Oooohh, sweet baby Jesus~" Axel laughed, loudly. "Your dick is fuckin' thick~! T-H-I-C-C~" He felt his eyes roll back and his tongue loll out of the side of his mouth. Bane ignored him and pulled out to the tip, then pulled Axel back, pushing all the way back in. He quite enjoyed the needy pants and whines that came rolling out past Axel's lips. Bane gripped his bony hips tighter, hard enough that he easily bruised him, holding him still as he snapped his hips faster into him, pushing his cock deeper as they both let out low groans.

Axel panted and whimpered as his cock rubbed against his stomach and the bed, causing precum to smear over his cock head. All he could focus on was Bane pounding into him, hitting his prostate again and again and again.

Axel bit down hard on his bottom lip, just listening to those filthy, slick sounds of skin-on-skin-on-chains-on-skin filled the room. Bane kept up a steady rhythm, he made sure to continuously strike Axel’s prostate, making him bow his back almost impossibly far, and thrash against the mattress. The young Trickster grinned a Cheshire grin; he loved how he would be sore for days after they were done. He'd be covered in harsh, purple bruises with chain marks all over his body. Oooohh, he loved it so much! 

Then Bane had to go and momentarily ruin it for him by pulling out slowly. Bane listened to Axel whine his head off, and then he shushed him. He could feel the young villain was getting ready to burst, so hot under his hand when he grabbed it, twitching uncontrollably.

Instead of complaining, though, Axel just decided to replace the whines with whatever thought randomly popped into his head at that time.

“Ooo... Ohhhh, oh my god... This is sooooooooo getting posted on my blog.” Axel managed to gasp. "Can't wait for the Central Rogues to see this~" 

Then he turned his head and gave Bane a wide smile. "Heeeeey, wanna take a selfie with me, big guy?"

"You're unbelievable." Bane shook his head at him, then used his other hand to remove the ring. “The cock ring has now been removed-"

“Fuuuuu _uuucccccckkkk_ ~” Axel screeched, loudly. Apparently, the Trickster wasn't too keen on holding back when he was allowed to come. His sudden climax was followed by a high-pitched cry wrenched from his throat as he came hard, come striping his belly, his chest, the chains, a few drops landing on his collar bones and neck. His hips thrust back up in the air, his back arched sharply, toes curling tight as his orgasm continued, colors and explosions flashing right before his eyes.

He came down slowly, his breathing labored, and he was absently aware of Bane leaning back and grabbing him a bottle of water. He uncapped the bottle and lifted it to his lips, saying, "Drink. Hydration is key."

"Ahhh, ah, ahh, you're... you remind me... of a very, _very_ personal trainer I once knew..." Axel panted and laughed. Bane rolled him to his side and ran his thick fingers through his blonde hair affectionately.

“Take your time, Trickster.” Bane's deep voice made him involuntarily shiver. "We have all night." Axel's head hit the pillow. The much stronger villain just haaaad to lower his voice all sexy like when he said that.

Axel gave him a cheeky grin. "But first I want that selfie~" he whined.

"Fine," Bane said, reaching over to the Trickster's pants to grab his phone.

"Yay~! Don't forget to get the chains in the shot~!"

**Author's Note:**

> And then Axel sent sexy pics of him and Bane together to all the Rogues in Central City, and he even sent a few to the Flash. 
> 
> Axel's gotta brag 'bout his shag, yo~! (Can't believe I end it like this. End me...)


End file.
